Can you love me?
by A.Kath
Summary: mhm… schwer zu sagen ich denke ne Lovestory zwischen Sam und Marilyn


Can You Love Me?

Disclaimer: ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Figuren und bekomme auch (leider) kein Geld fürs schreiben

Feedback: erwünscht ;-) Sagt mir einfach was ihr davon haltet

Can you Love Me?

1.

Jetzt war schon ein halbes Jahr vergangen seit sie nach Boston und somit an die Winslow High gewechselt war.  
Traurig schaute sie aus dem Fenster und versuchte die Schatten der vergangenen Jahre wieder einmal abzuschütteln. Sie warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Rückspiegel. "Gut", dachte sie. Man konnte ihr nicht mehr ansehen, dass sie in den letzten Wochen sehr wenig geschlafen und viel geweint hatte. Sie schickte ein Dankgebet an den Erfinder des Make-ups und stieg aus ihrem Auto aus.  
"Auf in eine neue hektische Woche"

Die erste Stunde war schon fast vorbei als zwei ihrer Schüler, von denen einer blutverschmiert war und ziemlich mitgenommen aussah, den Klassenraum betraten. "Entschuldigen sie Mrs. Green aber Dave und ich waren in eine Schlägerei verwickelt." Sie seufzte und dachte "Herzlich Willkommen im Leben von Samantha Green. Es ist zwar erst Montag aber die Irren sind schon wieder los." "Ok. Dann bringen sie ihren Freund erstmal zur Krankenschwester. Danach melden sie sich bei Harper."  
In der großen Pause ließ sich Sam erschöpft auf die Couch im Lehrerzimmer fallen und schloss die Augen. "Hey, du siehst ziemlich fertig aus. Waren die ersten beiden so schlimm?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme diereckt vor ihr. Sam öffnete die Augen und sah erschrocken in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Dort vor ihr saß Marilyn Soudor auf dem Couchtisch und lächelte sie an. "Ja kann man so sagen" antwortete Sam mit einem seufzen und ließ sich zurück auf die Couch fallen. Marilyn wechselte ihrem Platzt und setzte sich neben sie. "War's so schlimm?" fragte sie. "Ja. Zwei meiner Schüler aus meinem Englischkurs waren mal wieder in eine Schlägerei verwickelt und Harper hat mich vorhin zu sich gebeten und mir erstmal eine Predigt gehalten, dass ich meine Schüler zu hart ran nehmen würde...".Sam hörte auf zureden und Marilyn sah, dass Tränen in die schönen blauen Augen traten die bei näherer Betrachtung aussahen als hätte Sam schon mal geweint. "Hey was hast du denn?" fragte Marilyn und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. "Nichts, alles Ok." "Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Marilyn mit einem besorgten Blick. "Ja, Ja alles Ok. Ich muss jetzt gehen". Sam stand auf und stürmte aus dem Raum wobei sie fast Roonie Cook umrannte. Diese konnte grade noch aus dem Weg springen und schaute ihr verwundert nach. "Was ist denn mit der los?" fragte sie während sie sich ein Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank nahm und sich auf einem Stuhl gegenüber von Marilyn fallen ließ. "Weiß nicht, aber sie benimmt sich schon seit einiger Zeit so komisch. Meinst du nicht auch? "antwortete Marilyn und sah mit einem besorgten Blick in Richtung Tür." Naja, vielleicht hat sie nur nen schlechten Tag. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich glaub sie ist alt genug um auf sich selber aufzupassen." "Mhm" murmelte Marilyn und widmete sich der der vor ihr liegenden Tageszeitung.  
Währenddessen war Sam in ihren Klassenraum gegangen und saß dort am Pult mit dem Kopf auf den Armen und geschlossenen Augen." Nicht heulen, dachte sie, alles nur nicht heulen..."Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab und sie musste wieder an ihr Gespräch mit Marilyn denken.  
Wie gerne würde sie mit ihr reden oder einfach nur von ihr in den Arm genommen werden. Sie fühlte sich mal wieder einsam und verlassen. Aber auf der Anderenseite war da wieder dieses schöne kribblige Gefühl was man nur verspürte, wenn man sich grade frisch verliebt hatte. Sie wusste aber nicht ob sie diesem Gefühl oder irgendwem trauen konnte, dafür war ihr in letzter Zeit zuviel negatives passiert. "Ach Marilyn", dachte sie und gab einen Seufzer von sich. In dem Moment hörte sie die Klingel die das Ende der Pause verkündete, sie hob ihren Kopf und wartete auf ihre Schüler deren Schritte sie schon im Gang hören konnte.

2.

Es war schon nach sieben und draußen war es dunkel und kalt als Marilyn über den Parkplatz zu ihrem Auto ging. Sie freute sich schon wenn sie endlich zu Hause war und ein warmes Bad nehmen konnte. Aus der Richtung ihres Autos konnte sie ein Fluchen hören und sehen wie jemand die Motorhaube seines Autos voller Wut zuschlug. Beim näher kommen erkannte sie an den blonden Haaren die im Licht einer Straßenlaterne leuchteten, dass es Sam war. "Hey" rief sie und ging auf Sam zu. Sam drehte sich um als sie das Rufen hörte, drehte ihren Kopf aber schnell wieder weg als sie erkannte, das es Marilyn war die auf sie zukam. Marilyn bekam einen Schock als sie einen kurzen Blick in Sams Gesicht werfen konnte. Wo am Morgen noch Freude und Lebenslust waren konnte man jetzt Wut, Trauer, Angst und Verzweiflung erkennen.

Sie ging auf Sam zu und versuchte ihre Sorge um sie so gut sie konnte zu verbergen. "Sam" sagte sie leise und wie sie hoffte in einem beruhigenden Ton. Als Sam darauf nicht reagierte legte Marilyn eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, drehte sie zu sich und sagt noch einmal sanft "Sam". Diesmal reagierte sie und drehte sich zu Marilyn um vermied es aber ihr diereckt in die Augen zusehen. Marilyn merkte das und überlegte sich, dass es besser wäre Sam nicht auf ihren erregten Gemütszustand anzusprechen, erkannte aber auch das sie sie in diesem Zustand unmöglich alleine lassen konnte. "Streikt der Motor?" fragte sie vorsichtig. "Ja er ist eingefroren oder so. Mist Karre!" antwortete Sam und ihre Stimme wurde fast von Wut und Tränen erstickt. "Komm, ich fahr dich, du kannst heute bei mir schlafen und ich nehme dich dann morgen wieder mit zur Schule!" schlug Marilyn vor und nahm Sams Hand. "Nein, ich kann doch nicht einfach so zu dir kommen" erwiderte Sam und machte einen halbherzigen Versuch ihre Hand von der Marilyns zu befreien. Diese merkte allerdings, dass sich Sam nicht wirklich gegen sie sträubte und führte sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zu ihrem Wagen.  
Während der ganzen Fahrt zu Marilyns Wohnung sagte Sam kein Wort auch Marilyn schwieg da sie den Verdacht hatte, dass Sam aus irgendeinem Grund mit den Tränen kämpfte. Womit sie auch recht hatte, allerdings kämpfte Sam auch noch mit ihren Gefühlen. Vor allem mit der Liebe und der Angst. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie sich nicht mehr unterkontrolle zu bekommen und in Tränen ausbrechen würde und Marilyn sie dann nicht mehr mögen bzw. lieben würde. Falls letzteres überhaupt der Fall war. Jetzt ging sie im Kopf noch einmal die Momente durch in denen sie ansatzweise mit Marilyn geflirtet hatte und eine positive Reaktion von Seiten Marilyns bekommen hatte.  
"Das kann ich doch nicht alles falsch gedeutet haben?" dachte sie verzweifelt. Wenn sie gewusst hätte dass es Marilyn nicht anders ging hätte sie bestimmt den Schritt gewagt Marilyn darauf anzusprechen. Denn auch Marilyn versuchte sich während der ganzen Fahrt über ihre Gefühle für Sam klar zu werden.

3.

Klar sie hatte mit ihr geflirtet und Marilyn war darauf eingegangen .Und überhaupt schon als Sam ihren ersten Tag gehabt hatte fühlte sie sich zu ihr hingezogen. Dieses Gefühl war in den vergangenen Monaten stärker geworden.  
Aber Sie wusste nicht ob sie schon wieder bereit für eine neue Beziehung war. Klar die ihre letzte Beziehung lag jetzt mehr als ein halbes Jahr zurück. Sie hatte ihre damalige Freundin Sofia wirklich geliebt. Aber ihre Beziehung war daran zerbrochen, dass Marilyn sich nicht öffentlich zu Sofia bekennen wollte und konnte da sie Angst hatte ihr gutes Ansehen bei Schülern und Kollegen zu verlieren. Deswegen hatte Sofia auch nicht gezögert als sie einen Job in Chicago angeboten bekommen hatte diesen anzunehmen. Und beide wussten, dass eine Fernbeziehung keine Chance hatte.  
Deswegen hatte sie jetzt auch Angst Sam ihre Gefühle zuzeigen denn falls sich etwas zwischen ihr und Sam entwickeln sollte könnte das ziemlich kompliziert werden.  
Aber mit einem Seitenblick auf die im Beifahrersitz versunkene Sam wusste Marilyn, dass sie sich heute Abend erstmal um andere Dinge als um eine hypothetische Beziehung zu Sam Gedanken machen musste.

4.

Bei Marilyns Haus angekommen stiegen beide aus dem Auto aus und Sam, immer noch in Gedanken, folgte Marilyn zu ihrer Wohnung.  
Marilyn schloss die Wohnungstür auf. Zog Mantel und Schuhe aus verstaute beides in der Garderobe und half Sam aus ihrem Mantel.

"Möchtest du einen Tee" fragte sie die immer noch schweigende Sam da sie das Gefühl hatte irgendetwas Unverfängliches sagen zu müssen. Sam schaute sie kurz fragend an, so als ob sie mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders wäre, und nickte dann.  
Während Marilyn in die Küche ging um Wasser für den Tee zu kochen setzte sich Sam auf Marilyns Couch und sah sich in der Wohnung um.  
Das ist also ihre Wohnung, hier lebt sie, dachte sie während sie versuchte durch eine offene Tür in das dahinter liegende Zimmer zuschauen, welches aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Marilyns Schlafzimmer war.  
Schön ist es hier. Ich wünschte nur sie würde mich nicht in diesem aufgelösten Zustand hier sehen. Was wäre wenn ich jetzt einfach gehe? überlegte sie. Aber Nein, das würde Marilyn sicher sehr enttäuschen .Das will ich nicht. Ich kann nicht den einzigen Menschen auf dieser Welt für den ich etwas empfinde verletzten und enttäuschen.  
Während Sam noch überlegte was sie tun sollte und auf was dieser Abend hinauslaufen sollte, kam Marilyn mit zwei Tassen Tee aus der Küche zurück.  
Besorgt blickte sie auf Sam, die schon wieder ganz in Gedanken versunken schien. Sie setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch und stellte die beiden Teetassen auf den Couchtisch

5.

Sag mal was ist denn eigentlich los mit dir?" fragte Marilyn vorsichtig und nahm Sams Hand in die ihre. "Nichts" murmelte Sam während sie versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen zu verdrängen und drehte den Kopf weg.  
Damit gab sich Marilyn aber nicht zufrieden. "Hey komm schon ich sehe doch dass es dir nicht gut geht." Vorsichtig strich sie ihr durch die Harre was bewirkte, dass Sam ihren Kopf wieder zu Marilyn drehte.  
Durch Marilyns Berührung war der Bann bei Sam gebrochen und sie konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurück halten .Sie fing an zu weinen und dicke Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen.  
Marilyn konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen. Sie nahm Sam in den Arm und strich zur Beruhigung mit einer Hand ihren Rücken auf und ab.

Weil Sam's weinen dadurch nur noch stärke wurde drückte Marilyn sie fest an sich, so als ob sie sie nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Sam ließ sich ganz in Marilyns Umarmung fallen und weinte den Kopf an ihre Schulter gelegt weiter.  
"Ist ja schon gut Süße, es ist ja alles gut, wein ruhig" murmelte Marilyn und küsste Sam vorsichtig auf Stirn und Haare.  
Sam schien sich nur langsam zuberuhigen und als sie nach einer Stunde komplett aufgehört hatte zu weinen stellte Marilyn fest, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Sie beschloss nicht das Risiko einzugehen, die friedlich schlafende Sam zu wecken, indem sie sich von ihr lösen und in ihr Bett gehen würde .So versuchte sie sich es etwas bequemer auf der Couch zu machen und sich und Sam zu zudecken. Sie schaffte es sogar sich auf die Couch zu legen ohne Sam zu wecken, die sich so gleich an die veränderte Lage anpasste und sich an Marilyn kuschelte.  
Als diese am nächsten Morgen aufwachte wusste sie erst nicht was passiert war. Warum schlief sie auf der Couch und warum vollkommen bekleidet?  
Dann viel ihr Blick auf die Tassen die auf dem Couchtisch standen und die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend kam zurück.

6.

Aber wo war Sam? Sie konnte noch ihre wärme spüren, was bedeutete, dass sie noch nicht so lange weg sein konnte. Erst wollte sie nach ihr rufen, wusste aber im gleichen Moment, dass dies bestimmt nichts nutzen würde. So warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte erstaunt fest, dass es Zeit war sich für die Arbeit fertig zu machen.  
Während sie dies tat und in ihr Auto stieg um zur Schule zu fahren überlegte sie ob sie die Chance bekommen würde mit Sam zu reden oder ob diese überhaupt mit ihr reden wollte. Nach ihrem heimlichen verschwinden am Morgen war sie sich da nicht so sicher .Sie hatte allerdings das Gefühl, dass hinter Sam's Verhalten mehr steckte als bloß die üblich Down Phase die man schon mal hatte, wenn bei der Arbeit nicht alles so lief wie man es sich wünschte.  
Sie überlegte was sie eigentlich von Sam wusste. Viel war das ja eigentlich nicht. Sie wusste wo Sam her kam und an welcher Schule sie vorher gewesen war aber das war auch schon alles. Sonst konnte sie ihr Wissen nur über ihre persönlichen Erfahrungen mit ihr bereichern. Wobei sie die nach letzter Nach wieder neu werten musste. Auf der einen Seite war Sam als Lehrerin sehr kompetent, bei Schülern und Kollegen sehr beliebt und schien auch von nichts so leicht aus der ruhe zubringen zu sein. Auf der anderen Seite wusste eigentlich niemand wer sie war da sie ihr Privatleben ziemlich privat ließ.  
Aber Marilyn kannte jetzt auch ihre verletzliche Seite die so gar nicht zu dem Bild der sonst so "Coolen" Sam passte.  
Während sie noch nach dachte hörte sie das ärgerliche Hupen von Autofahrern und bemerkte mit Schrecken, dass sie soeben an der Kreuzung eine rote Ampel übersehen hatte. Und da predigte sie ihren Schülern immer sich voll auf die Straße zu konzentrieren. Sie nahm sich vor lieber später weiter nach zu denken, wenn sie in einem Stück an der Schule ankommen wollte.

Als Sam an diesem Tag die Schule betrat war sie froh erst zu vierten Stunde Unterricht zu haben. So konnte sie es managen gleich in ihren Klassenraum zu verschwinden ohne ein oder zwei Pausen im Lehrerzimmer verbringen zu müssen wo die Gefahr groß war Marilyn anzutreffen .Nach dem gestrigen Abend wusste sie dass sie Marilyn einen Erklärung für ihr Verhalten liefern sollte, war aber nicht sicher ob sie bereit war ihr alles zu erzählen. Denn wenn sie sich wirklich dazu durchringen konnte mit Marilyn zureden würden alle Erinnerungen wieder sehr real und ob sie das aushalten konnte wusste sie wirklich nicht.  
So versuchte sie diese Gedanken zu verdrängen und sich auf den vor ihr liegenden Unterricht zukonzentrieren.

7.

Währenddessen machte sich Marilyn große Sorgen um sie. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie Sam zumindest in einer der beiden Pausen antreffen konnte. Nach dem gestrigen Abend musste sie sich einfach vergewissern, dass es ihr gut ging. "Aber vielleicht liegt es ja auch an mir, vielleicht hätte ich gestern Abend anders reagieren sollen." überlegte sie als Ronnie sie grade zum x-ten mal ansprach.  
"Entschuldige! Was hast du gesagt. Ich war grad mit meinen Gedanken woanders." entschuldigte sie sich und sah Ronnie fragend an .Diese konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen und antwortete mit einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht "Das hab ich auch bemerkt. Wer ist den der glückliche?" als Marilyn sie darauf noch fragender ansah lachte sie. "Schon gut ich wollte eigentlich wissen ob du weißt ob Sam nachher auch an der Konferenz teilnimmt".  
Da erst viel Marilyn die Konferenz am späten Nachmittag ein. Mist die hatte sie ja ganz vergessen. Aber es war vielleicht eine Gelegenheit Sam zusehen. So viel sie wusste war sie auch an der Planung beteiligt die auf der Konferenz besprochen werden sollte.  
Da Ronnie schon wieder anfing zu grinsen beeilte sich Marilyn mit ihrer Antwort. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaub aber schon. Vielleicht fragst du sie lieber .Nur für den Fall, dass sie es vergessen hat. So ich muss los die Pflicht ruft." Mit diesen Worten verließ Marilyn das Lehrerzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Klasse .Auf dem Weg dorthin ließ sie sich allerdings viel Zeit da sie hoffte vielleicht doch noch auf Sam zu treffen.

"Hey" sagte Ronnie und schreckte so Sam hoch. "Oh. Wow hast du mich erschreckt. Was gibt's denn, oder wolltest du einfach nur mal Hallo sagen? "lachte sie und hob den Stift auf den sie vor Schreck fallen gelassen hatte.  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt hab. Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen ob du nachher zu der Konferenz kommst. Marilyn meinte du könntest es vielleicht vergessen haben." antwortete Ronnie.  
Bei der Erwähnung von Marilyns Namen zuckte Sam kurz zusammen und hoffte, dass Ronnie das nicht bemerkt hatte.  
"Nein, ich meine ja ich komm nachher zu der Konferenz ich hab's nicht vergessen gehabt." "Gut, dann sehen wir uns ja nachher noch." meinte Ronnie und ging wieder aus dem Klassenraum.  
Die Konferenz wie hatte sie die nur vergessen können .Hatte sie nicht auch was zusammen mit Marilyn vorbereiten sollen? Naja wahrscheinlich hatte sie das ganze auch vergessen. Aber heute noch mindestens 3Stunden mit ihr in einem Raum verbringen. Wie sollte sie das nur aushalten, fragte sich Sam.  
Da ihr aber bis zum Nachmittag keine gute oder auch nur halbwegs Glaubwürdige Ausrede für ein nicht erscheinen einfiel machte sie sich nach dem Unterricht auf in Richtung Konferenzzimmer. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch hoffen, dass Marilyn ihr keine unangenehmen Fragen im Beisein der Kollegen stellen würde und nicht diereckt neben ihr sitzen würde. So betrat sie den noch fast leeren Raum und setzte sich auf einen Platzt weit weg von der Tür.

8.

Erleichtert verließ sie nach 2 Stunden das Konferenzzimmer und eilte zu ihrem Wagen. Sie hatte es geschafft zwei Stunden mit Marilyn im gleichen Raum zu verbringen und diese zu überleben.  
Entgegen ihrer Befürchtung hatte Marilyn nichts gesagt als sie als eine der letzten in den Raum gestützt war und ,darüber war Sam sehr froh, sich weit weg von ihr neben Harvey gesetzt hatte. Zwar hatte sie ihr ein paar fragende Blicke zugeworfen diese hatte Sam allerdings versucht zu Ignorieren was ihr auch recht gut gelungen war. Auch schien außer Marla keiner der Kollegen etwas davon mitbekommen zu haben. Und Marla, so hoffte Sam zumindest, würde falls sie sich aus Marilyns Blicken einen Reim machen konnte das ganze als Einbildung abtun.  
Als eine der ersten erreichte sie den Parkplatz schwang sich hinters Steuer und war froh, dass Marilyn durch Harvey aufgehalten worden war. Sie konnte einem zwar Leid tun, denn wenn er einmal in Redeschwung kam war Harvey nicht mehr zu stoppen, aber er verschaffte ihr so auch einen Vorsprung und sie konnte Marilyn aus dem Weg gehen ohne, dass es zu offensichtlich war, dass sie ein zusammentreffen mit ihr auf alle Fälle vermeiden wollte.

9.

Später am Abend Sam hatte es sich mit einem Glas Wein und einem Stück Pizza vor dem Fernseher gemütlich gemacht hatte und langsam dabei war ein zuschlummern wurde sie von einem Klopfen an ihrer Tür geweckt. Verschlafen schreckte sie hoch und fiel dabei fast von der Couch .Mit einem Blick zu Uhr sah sie, dass sie schon viel zu lange vorm Fernseher gelegen hatte. Wer auch immer grad vor ihrer Tür stand sie konnte ihm dankbar sein hätte er oder sie sie nicht geweckt hätte sie morgen ziemlich Nackenschmerzen gehabt.  
"Ich komme", rief sie und überlegte ob es wieder ihre etwas schrullige Nachbarin war der wieder irgendetwas eingefallen war was nicht bis zum nächsten Morgen warten konnte.

An der Haustür angekommen öffnete sie diese mit Schwung und hatte auch schon eine passende Antwort für die nette Dame von Nebenan auf den Lippen. Als sie plötzlich Marilyn vor sich stehen sah.  
"M...M...Marilyn! Was machst du denn hier", brachte sie schließlich erstaunt hervor.

Marilyn die bis zu diesem Augenblick recht genau gewusst hatte was sie zu Sam sagen wollte war bei ihrem Anblick total aus der Fassung geraten .Sie sah aber auch hinreißend aus. Ihr langes Blondhaar welches Tagsüber zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden war fiel ihr nun leicht zerzaust auf die Schultern und ihre blauen Augen blickten sie, noch verschlafen, fragend an. "Ich...Ähm...darf ich reinkommen?" fragte sie und versuchte ihr Fassung wieder zu bekommen.

"Klar komm rein." antwortete Sam die, wie es schien, erst langsam begriff das es wirklich Marilyn war die da vor der Tür stand und nicht irgendeine Halluzination.

Marilyn ging an ihr vorbei in Richtung Wohnzimmer wo sie die Überreste von Sam's Abendessen um die Couch herum verstreut liegen sah. Verlegen sammelte diese die Pizzaschachtel auf und schnappte sich die fast leere Weinflasche während sie Marilyn deutete, sich auf die Couch zu setzten. "Entschuldige das Chaos ich hab nicht mehr mit Besuch gerechnet. Willst du was trinken? Ich hab noch Wein, Wodka oder Wasser." fragte sie auf dem Weg in die Küche.  
"Wasser wäre in Ordnung" sagte Marilyn die in dem Moment zwar lieber etwas Stärkeres gehabt hätte allerdings wollte sie einen klaren Kopf haben, wenn sie gleich mit Sam redete.


End file.
